


Warm Tea

by GhirianONeal (FreyaOswinOswald)



Series: When in Rome [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, But sometimes writing helps!, Criptic shit is my forte, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Toxic relationships are NOT artsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOswinOswald/pseuds/GhirianONeal
Summary: When in love, I lose.





	Warm Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
>  
> 
> Uhhh... Here's another sad-ass post?  
> Also I just found out that there's a TSwift song that goes with a "loving him was red", so yeah that's cool! 
> 
> Ehem, anyway! Here's a short crappy poem that I wrote a while ago but that I never really liked... Or finished. Why am I posting this? Because I was sad I couldn't come up with more writing and kinda guilty because I wasn't posting anything. 
> 
> Not that anyone's reading, but still! 
> 
>  
> 
> **********  
> ¡¡¡WARNING AHEAD!!!  
> This piece contains implied scenes of rape/non-con and toxic relationship, with everything that comes with the situation. If you don't want to read this, stop now!

Loving him was red, red, red  
Impossibly so, alarm bells ringing  
It's sweet and salty for the press  
While we ruffle the sheets in our beds  
taking forever more, more, more 

 

It sits there untold  
Ice cold wax dripping down our backs  
Fury so dear it blossoms beneath the skin  
Rivulets of purple fear under the nails  
Canvas full of late wails

 

Instead it stands still, still, still  
Panic in the quiet day after  
Stagnant in the wait  
Scorching hot lips and sweat  
Agonizing love, fuck, _fuck, what's this?_

 

And you stare at me  
With your winning smile  
And your warm tea  
Walking a mile  
To paint your innocence  
While I float in the guilt,

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Means a lot ❤


End file.
